New Feelings
by Resotii
Summary: Rainbow Dash starts acting weird around Fluttershy and is always avoiding her. This causes Fluttershy to think Rainbow Dash hates her, she consoles with Rarity about this and Rarity knows exactly what's going on and has a brilliant plan. Equestria Girls FlutterDash one-shot. Also contains RariJack, TwiPie and FlashShimmer.


New Feelings

An Equestria Girls fanfiction by Resotii

A/N: This fanfic has no relation to any of my other Equestria Girls fanfics, it's a stand-alone plot for this one.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were really close. They have known each other since preschool so it's only natural that they would become very good friends. They basically grew up together. But now, in high school, things seem to have changed. Rainbow Dash started to act really weird around Fluttershy recently. She was always avoiding her, making up a reason for why she couldn't talk to her. This was really starting to bother Fluttershy. She was really confused and was beginning to think Rainbow Dash suddenly hated her. She decided to talk to her best friend, Rarity about this.

"I… I don't know what I did." Fluttershy said, sounding close to tears. "Rainbow Dash is always avoiding me these days. I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Darling, don't be so negative." Rarity replied, coaxingly.

"But she doesn't even hang out or talk to me much anymore." Fluttershy explained.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're just looking at this from the wrong angle?" Rarity asked.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy was clearly confused by Rarity's question.

"Just look at it this way, you and Rainbow Dash have been friends for a long time, right?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, feelings can change over a long period of time."

"I'm still not following…"

"Rainbow Dash is in love with you, Fluttershy." Rarity told her bluntly.

Fluttershy's face turned bright red and she became really flustered.

"How can you be so sure about that?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"It's so obvious. You know how Rainbow Dash is, she doesn't know how to handle emotions like this. Applejack is the same way." Rarity blushed slightly at the mention of Applejack. Then a smirk formed on her face. "And judging by your reaction, you must feel the same way about her."

"NO!" Fluttershy piped, quickly. But from her reaction, it was very obvious she was lying.

"You can't fool me, Fluttershy. I'm your best friend. I know you." Rarity told her with a smile. Then she gasped excitedly, startling Fluttershy a bit. "I just thought of a brilliant idea! How about I help you get with Rainbow? I could even get Applejack to help me. Ooooh, I'm good."

"Oh, Rarity, you really don't ha-" Fluttershy tried to decline but Rarity cut her off.

"I insist! I want you to be happy, Fluttershy." Rarity exclaimed.

Fluttershy blushed again but didn't say anything. There was no use trying to reason with her. Once Rarity was excited about an idea there was no talking her out of it.

The next day, Rarity was at Applejack's house. They were sitting on her front porch and Rarity had just finished explaining her plan to Applejack.

Applejack wasn't really convinced that this was a good idea. "Ah don't know, Rarity. It doesn't seem right to interfere in other people's lives like this."

Rarity moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her neck lovingly, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Applejack's face turned crimson red.

Breaking off the kiss, she breathed, batting her eyelashes flirtingly. "…If you love me, you'll help me."

Applejack groaned, trying to hide the fact that she was extremely flustered. "Why do you _always_ guilt trip me like that?"

"Because it always works." Rarity replied with a wink. "So will you help me?"

"Fine." Applejack sighed. "But Ah hate how you're able to make me do something for you by doing that every single time!"

"Well, I think it's _adorable_." Rarity exclaimed, giving Applejack another kiss.

Applejack couldn't help cracking a smile at that. But then, she groaned again. "So what do you want me to do, anyway?"

"I need you to talk to Rainbow Dash. You have to convince her to confess that she's in love with Fluttershy. But don't be obvious about it. The main objective is to get Rainbow Dash to meet up with Fluttershy at Sugarcube Café."

"Ah really don't wanna do this but Ah'll do this for you, I suppose." Applejack said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Thank you!" Rarity beamed happily. "Anyway, Fluttershy pretty much knows about my plan too so the main objective here is to get Rainbow Dash to meet Fluttershy at Sugarcube Café and I told Fluttershy to confess to Rainbow Dash that she feels the same way and everything should go swimmingly after that."

"Ah sure hope so." 

Applejack had her lunch tray and was going to sit down when she noticed that Rainbow Dash was sitting by herself. Even though everyone else was sitting at a table nearby.

Applejack sighed slightly. "Here goes nothin'…" She said under her breath.

Coming over to Rainbow Dash's table, she sat across from her.

Rainbow Dash looked a bit startled by this. "Oh, hi, Applejack."

"Um… is there a reason you're sitting by yourself?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, I just felt like it, I guess." Rainbow Dash said smiling nervously and shrugging.

But Applejack noticed that Rainbow Dash was glancing somewhere else when she said that. She looked for herself in a non-obvious way and wasn't surprised to realize that she had been staring at Fluttershy.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm gonna be straight with you…" Applejack started.

She didn't think she could be subtle about getting Rainbow Dash to confess that she's in love with Fluttershy.

"You need to stop runnin'…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about what you're doing to Fluttershy." Applejack explained.

Rainbow Dash grew very flustered as soon as Applejack said Fluttershy's name. "I-I have _no_ idea what you're talking about…"

"Nice try, Rainbow, but I know you're crushing on her."

"I am not!" Rainbow Dash whispered hoarsely, blushing immensely. "Keep your voice down or she'll hear you!"

Applejack smirked knowingly. "…Right."

After a moment, Rainbow Dash sighed. "Fine, Applejack, you win. I'm in love with her, okay?"

"Well, avoiding her isn't helping." Applejack replied. "She's starting to think you hate her."

Rainbow Dash frowned, clearly disappointed in herself. "I hate that I'm making her feel that way. But…. But I'm just too afraid to face here… every time I'm around her… I just get so nervous."

Applejack gave her a reassuring smile.

"And I swear if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!" She added, looking at her angrily.

"Calm down, Dash," Applejack told her, trying not to laugh. "It's okay, I know how you feel. I was the same way before I finally came clean about being in love with Rarity."

"It's weird to feel so scared…"

"But trust me when Ah say that once you tell her, your life will be so much better."

"I…maybe…" Rainbow Dash was hesitant.

"Confess to her or have her think you hate her forever… the choice is yours." Applejack teased.

Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy again. She was laughing at something Pinkie Pie had said, along with everyone else. It was so adorable, she couldn't help smiling.

Looking back at Applejack, she said confidently. "I'll do it."

"That's the spirit." Applejack exclaimed. "Go to Sugarcube Café after school."

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just do it." Applejack replied intently.

"Okay then." Rainbow Dash agreed but still seemed really confused. 

While Applejack had been talking to Rainbow Dash, at the table that everyone else was sitting at, they were discussing Rarity's plan.

"Since you're going to have Fluttershy meet Rainbow Dash at Sugarcube Café maybe Mrs. and Mr. Cake could help somehow." Pinkie Pie suggested.

"That's a great idea, Pinkie!" Rarity beamed, starting to write in a notebook.

"Wow, you're really serious about all this match maker business…" Twilight Sparkle observed.

"Well, of course." Rarity boasted. "Fluttershy's my _best_ friend, I'd do anything for her."

Fluttershy had to grin at that statement.

"I'm sure if I asked, Mr. and Mrs. Cake would be fine with giving you guys some free milkshakes." Pinkie Pie said elaborating on her suggestion. "You know, we could make this like a date in a way."

"Oooh, that's perfect." Rarity exclaimed.

"How exactly are we going to make sure that Rainbow Dash doesn't know we're pretty much spying on them?" Sunset Shimmer asked with a quick glance at Fluttershy.

"Yeah, there isn't really much room in Sugarcube Corner…" Flash Sentry added. "She could easily see us."

Rarity scoffed. "Already thought of that, right, Fluttershy?"

"Yeah, she's going to give me an ear piece so she can hear everything me and Rainbow Dash are talking about and also so she can help me find the right things to say if necessary." Fluttershy explained. "You guys are going to be waiting outside in a place you can't be seen."

"Sounds a bit invasive…" Twilight couldn't help pointing out.

"Well, Twilight, sometimes sacrifices need to be made in the pursuit of true love." Rarity replied, sounding somewhat offended.

"Sorry…" Twilight said mostly under her breath, feeling bad for even bringing it up.

Pinkie Pie gave her a quick comforting hug to which Twilight smiled back at her sentimentally in return, blushing slightly.

"If everything goes horribly wrong, it's on your shoulders, Rarity." Pinkie said slightly huffily, probably in Twilight's defense.

"I'm aware." Rarity sighed, actually taking this to heart.

"What if it does go horribly wrong?!" Fluttershy gasped, suddenly very worried. "What if Rainbow Dash decides she wants nothing to do with me!?"

"Fluttershy, calm down…I was only saying that because no one… and I repeat, no one makes my TwiTwi feel bad." She said confidently, putting her arm around Twilight's shoulder and giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

This gesture made Twilight blush deeply. "Pinkie, stop!" She told her in amusement, clearly embarrassed but also very flattered.

"I swear, I didn't mean to." Rarity said apologetically. "I guess I'm taking this whole matchmaker thing a little too seriously. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rarity." Pinkie said with a smile. "I was mostly joking around anyway."

"Pinkie, how could you?!" Rarity replied in dismay.

Everyone else couldn't help laughing at this.

Soon after that the bell rang, signaling that lunch hour was over.

"Okay, now that everyone is clear on the plan, we'll meet at the horse statue after school." Rarity informed.

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off in to class. In the midst of things, Fluttershy managed to catch Rainbow Dash's eye. For a moment, they just stared at each other and it was like the rest of the world disappeared. But they quickly looked away, both blushing immensely.

Later that day, Rarity was very specific about having Rainbow Dash get to Sugarcube Café first. She was there, just as planned, sitting on the green couch. She had a confused expression on her face and was passing the time by picking at the spandex on her black shorts.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and everyone else were outside of the café and Fluttershy was about to go inside.

"Are you ready, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

"N-Not really." Fluttershy admitted, she was shaking slightly from being so nervous.

"You can do this." Rarity exclaimed as she put her hands on her shoulders in reassurance. "I believe in you, Fluttershy."

"We all do!" Pinkie Pie added cheerfully. "Don't ever forget that!"

Fluttershy took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going in now."

Everyone gave her encouraging smiles and she walked into Sugarcube Café, noticing Rainbow Dash right away. Her heart started to beat a mile a minute and she could tell that her face was turning red.

Taking in another deep breath, she strongly started walking towards to couch. Rainbow Dash must have been really distracted by her shorts because she didn't even notice Fluttershy coming towards her. Not holding back, Fluttershy sat down right next to her, finally getting her attention.

"F-Fluttershy, hey there! What… what's up?" Rainbow Dash told her, her voice cracking something terrible.

"Just get straight to the point, Fluttershy, like we talked about." Rarity said through Fluttershy's ear piece.

Fluttershy silently gulped to herself then clearly her throat, she said hastily. "I'm in love with you, Rainbow Dash."

She was shutting her eyes tightly when she said this, clearly afraid of how Rainbow Dash would respond.

"Wh…What…?" Rainbow Dash replied, she sounded like she was speechless.

This was not the reaction Fluttershy had been hoping for even though she expected it but for some reason something came over her because the next thing she did was leap towards Rainbow Dash, her lips connecting with hers.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in surprise and her face turned extremely red but she made no move to pull away. She just let Fluttershy kiss her for a good minute or two. Fluttershy finally pulled away, feeling very embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "I shouldn't hav-"

But she was cut off because Rainbow Dash had brought her into an embrace and she found her lips on hers once again in a much more passionate kiss. Fluttershy had no idea Rainbow Dash could even kiss like this.

After a moment, they broke away, Rainbow Dash holding Fluttershy at arm's length, both were slightly out of breath.

Mrs. Cake awkwardly walked up to them, holding a tray with two chocolate milkshakes on it. "Um… would you two like some chocolate milkshakes? On the house."

Rainbow Dash gave her a sheepish grin, taking the tray. "Thanks, Mrs. Cake."

Mrs. Cake walked off, looking very embarrassed.

"Okay, maybe our timing for the milkshake thing was a bit off…" Rarity said over the ear piece. "But Fluttershy, what's going on!? You two are being _very_ quiet."

Fluttershy sighed and decided to just shut off the microphone headset.

Outside, Rarity was having a slight fit over this. "Fluttershy? Are you still there? Fluttershy?!"

"Calm down, Rarity, maybe she can handle things on her own from here." Applejack told her comfortingly, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"But I want to hear what's going on!" Rarity whined, causing everyone else to roll their eyes.

She then quickly starting peeking into the window.

"No shame." Applejack said, shaking her head.

Everyone laughed a bit.

Back in the café, Rainbow Dash was concentrating on drinking her milkshake, obviously trying to shrug off what had just happened. Flutteshy, however, hadn't even touched her milkshake yet.

Sighing, she scooted a little bit closer to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, I…"

Rainbow Dash put her milkshake on the table with a sigh. "Fluttershy, I'm sorry…"

"Why?" Fluttershy had no idea why she was apologizing to her.

"I hate the way I've been treating you lately. All because I'm too much of a coward to confront my feelings." Rainbow Dash explained, but she was having a hard time looking Fluttershy in the eye. "You… you don't deserve that."

Fluttershy smiled and put her hands on Rainbow Dash's shoulders. "Rainbow Dash, please look at me."

Rainbow Dash looked up at her, meeting her green blue eyes that were full of admiration and forgiveness.

"I don't care about how you've made me feel. All that matters to me is… I love you… and… and I want to be with you."

Rainbow Dash blushed and smiling sentimentally, she replied somewhat emotionally. "I want to be with you too, Fluttershy."

They embraced each other in a heartfelt way, Fluttershy wrapping her arms around Rainbow Dash's neck and they connected into another kiss, this time with mutual feelings of immense romantic unity.

Rarity was able to get a small glimpse of this moment through the window, gasping excitedly. She couldn't be secretive anymore, running to go inside. Applejack made an attempt to stop her but it was too late.

Once inside, Rarity started clapping enthusiastically. "Bravo, Fluttershy! I'm so proud of you! So proud!"

Applejack and the others had followed Rarity in. Glancing over at everyone else and shrugging, Applejack joined Rarity and started clapping too, prompting everyone else to do the same. Soon everyone in the café, started applauding Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

This made them break apart instantly, flustered expressions on their faces.

"W-What's going on?" Rainbow Dash managed to ask.

"Rarity…um…helped us get together… in a way." Fluttershy explained to her, biting her lip nervously.

Rainbow Dash looked like she was going to explode with anger but then she sighed, smiling at Rarity appreciatively. "Thanks, Rarity."

"Huh!?" Applejack and Sunset Shimmer gaped in unison, not expecting this reaction from Rainbow Dash at all.

Flash Sentry chuckled a bit, finding Applejack and Sunset Shimmer's mutual confusion very comical. Sunset Shimmer noticed this and gave him a playful nudge and a look that read as 'It's _not_ funny.'

Rarity, however, ignored what they had said and scoffed proudly. "You're most welcome, Rainbow Dash."

"Seriously, Rarity, if it weren't for your help, I wouldn't have been able to find the courage to finally tell Fluttershy how I feel about her." Rainbow Dash said confidently, glancing over at Fluttershy with a loving grin. "And I'm so happy I did."

Fluttershy smiled back at her and shyly took Rainbow Dash's hand which Rainbow Dash gladly obliged, locking her fingers with hers.

"This is amazing!" Rarity exclaimed, excitedly. "I'm _brilliant_!"

"Getting a bit conceited, don't you think?" Applejack asked her, with a slight smirk.

"Oh, just be quiet and kiss me!" Rarity replied, quickly leaping at her, and before Applejack could react, Rarity's lips were on hers.

This sudden gesture almost made Applejack fall backwards but after a minute, she kissed Rarity right back.

"Looks like this is a PDA party!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Beaming happily, she wrapped her arms around Twilight Sparkle and started giving her affectionate kisses.

"Pinkie, cut it out!" Twilight squealed, laughing in amusement.

Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer glanced at each other, sentimental smiles appearing on their faces. Sunset then wrapped her arms around Flash's arm, leaning on him lovingly. Flash grinned at her lovingly, moved closer to her.

The End


End file.
